The present invention generally relates to agricultural combines and more particularly to a grain saver catch for a discharge opening of a grain unloader on the combine.
In an agricultural harvester combine, during the unload cycle an unloader conveyer is operated to move grain from a grain tank of the combine to another tank or receptacle, such as on a truck or wagon through an unloading tube. In conventional agricultural combines, an unloading tube has a discharge outlet in communication with a discharge spout and an associated dribble door biased toward a closed position at least partially covering the discharge outlet. During operation of the unloader conveyer, if sufficient grain is present, the grain will flow out and push against the dribble door to push the door open and flow out to discharge the grain into the truck or wagon.
However, a problem associated with conventional unloader conveyers on agricultural combines occurs during the discharge process as some of the grain traversing the unloader conveyer is lost due to accidental discharge at inappropriate times and falls outside of the intended discharge destination. This problem occurs as a result of the dribble door on the unloader tube not closing fully, grain particles biasing the dribble door ajar, or grain escaping from the dribble door as a result of vibration from the moving combine. Over time and over large harvest areas, the associated lost grain can result in substantial grain loss and therefore, economic loss.
Thus, there is a need for a system and apparatus of an agricultural combine unloader assembly that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies of conventional combines. Such needs are met by the agricultural combine unloader assembly of the present invention.